Frustrations
by britishserieslover
Summary: First fic. Be nice please. Jessie & Finn are always at each other's throats but what is the meaning of it all? There's a lot of unresolved sexual tension between them. What happens when they have another argument in the Mc. Kinley bathroom? Between S2-3


**Frustrations**

Even though they loathed each other, there was one thing they had in common: Rachel Berry, unfortunately that was also the thing they hated about each other. When Jessie was with her, Finn was jealous and when Finn was with her (for the better part of their high school years), Jessie was jealous. Even though he would never admit it to any of his friends or anyone for that matter, he would get so incredibly aroused when Jessie began to sing. He had this kind of mesmerizing power that went straight to Finn's crotch. He had first noticed it when Vocal Adrenaline had performed 'Another One Bites The Dust' to intimidate New Directions. The way Finn's cock twitched when Jessie had reached that high note was inhumanly.

'Why doesn't Rachel ever make me feel like this?' he asked himself. 'I mean, she can sing, she's like the female version of Jessie'. While he was battling his inner demons, he could see Rachel giving him THE look. The look she gave him when she knew something wasn't right with him. He smiled back, hoping she wouldn't notice that he was thinking about her ex-boyfriend. Which was weird considering he hated Jessie and everything that represented him, that smug grin on his face whenever he smiled at Quinn or Rachel or anyone with boobs for that matter. The way he looked when he sang, so full of himself, sexing up the audience He was a complete & utter jackass. Emphasis on ass, though, because that boy's behind.. Finn bit his lower lip. He couldn't finish this sentence without creaming his pants. He tried to concentrate on what Mr. Shuester was going on about. Something about Sectionals and Regionals and getting ready. Like he hadn't heard that before, like he hadn't heard before that he was the reason they lost at Nationals, also from Jessie.

Everywhere his mind went, there was some kind of fragment of Jessie implanted. Sectionals, Madonna Week, Regionals, Sectionals again, Regionals again, Prom and last but not least, Nationals when Jessie had kindly reminded him that kissing Rachel in front of everybody was the most unprofessional thing he could have done. When he had a chance, he would have punched Jessie right there and then but he couldn't, he couldn't embarrass Mr. Shuester and hurt Rachel by hitting her ex-boyfriend. So he stood by a bitchy comment. When thinking about it though, he thought Jessie was probably jealous he wasn't kissing him on stage.

Finn raised his hand. 'Yes, Finn." Mr Shuester said.

'I'd like to go home if that's possible, Mr. Shue, I don't feel so good, I think it's the sloppy Joe's."

"Erm, yes, of course." Mr. Shuester said, looking at Finn, detecting nothing strange.

But of course, as always, this wasn't to the liking of Rachel: 'Oh my God Finn, are you okay, do you need me to take you to the infirmary? We'll get you some soup, ...' But to Finn, it was all kind of noise.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Rachel. I'm just gonna go home & rest.' Which meant, I'm going to seek out Jessie St James and try to get into his pants.

As he walked out of the choir room, the anticipation for Jessie's body grew. Unaware where his urge was coming from, he made a stop at the boys' restroom. He locked himself in one of the cubicles and tried calming down. He didn't even know where Jessie lived now. He didn't even know if he was in Lima. Or anywhere in Ohio for that matter. For all he knew, Jessie was living in some kind of apartment in New York City and studying at NYADA. Although the things he thought made perfect sense, the throbbing body part in his pants didn't seem to agree with that. He stroke over it to calm it down but that only made it worse. 'Shit!'

'Finn ?' a voice said.

'Holy mother.. Yeah?' Finn whispered then spoke up.

'What the hell are you doing in the cubicle of a high school bathroom when you should be in Glee practice? Has Rachel found a new playmate?'

The way the sentence sounded could only be from one person, someone he had been fantasizing about all day. Jessie St. James

Finn opened the door of the cubicle & there he was. Jessie St. James, that sexy mofo whom guts he hated yet whose clothes he wanted to rip off.

'I take it you're not just in there to think about the beauty of the world?' he said with a smug grin on his face.

'What the hell do you want Jessie?' Finn said and he was surprised by the huskiness of his own voice.

'Let's see.. I think I want to come back to Glee Club.'

'You want to come back to a Glee Club from high school in Lima where you repeatedly loved, humiliated & hurt a girl who happens to be my girlfriend. I don't think so pal. Oh and by the way, isn't it hard to join a high school Glee Club when you're already in college?' Finn snapped, partly because of the anger and hate he felt towards Jessie but mostly because the organ in his pants was going to die if wasn't stroked soon.

'So.' Finn moved closer to Jessie until their backs hit the wall.

'If you don't want anything else, I suggest you leave. Sort of now.'

Finn was standing so close to Jessie that his erection almost burst out of his pants. Apparently, Jessie had no problem with that. He pulled Finn closer and whispered in his ear: 'What makes you think I came back to sing?'.

Finn tried to fight the urge to stick Jessie's hand down his pants and said: 'Because it's the only thing you love more than terrorizing people.'

'Not the only thing' Jessie said as he slipped his hand down Finn's trousers. Finn gasped but quickly refound his self-control. He didn't move Jessie's hand though.

'You..' was all Finn could say. Jessie's hand was slowly closing on Finn's cock.

Gently, he started to stroke.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' Finn said with the little self-control he had left.

'Well, first of all, I think you noticed my hand is down your pants & you like it.' he said as he gently squeezed Finn's cock. Finn whimpered. 'Second of all, you are one hot piece of ass. And I for one would like to try it out.'

Finn was going out of his mind. What the fuck was going on, he never knew Jessie was into guys and even if he was, he would NEVER admit to anyone. That was as far as his train of thoughts could go.

Jessie was kissing his neck and Goooood, that was something that made him horny as hell.

'I ...' Finn tried to say but Jessie shut him up by biting on his lower lip and working his tongue into Finn's mouth. Finn moaned into the kiss. Why the fuck did it feel so good? Whatever, who gives a fuck, I'm just going to go with this.

Jessie's hard-on was sticking between them and Finn knew exactly what to do about it. He quickly undid Jessie's jeans and slipped his hand down his boxers.

Their kisses were getting more intense and their strokes were getting heavier. It wouldn't be long now.

'Wait.' Jessie said.

Jessie's voice brought Finn back to reality. 'Wha... What is it? Don't you want this? Come on, we were so close.' Finn closed his eyes and started stroking Jessie's cock again. He could hear Jessie whimpering in his ear, which turned him on endlessly.

'No, I..'

'What?' Finn growled in his ear. 'Don't you want to come, lose yourself in your orgasm?'

Finn was surprised how horny his voice sounded.

'Yes, I do but I want to be.. ' he moaned. 'Inside you.'

Finn was surprised, though not shocked by this.

'You want..' Finn moaned loud 'to be inside me.'

Without further explaining, Jessie pulled his hand out of Finn's pants, which resulted in getting a slap on his ass, and turned Finn around so he was facing the wall.

'Pull your pants down' Jessie said. 'Now.' while undoing his own pants.

Finn struggled to get his pants off but as soon as Jessie was finished with his, he started pulling Finn's pants down. Before he knew it, Finn felt a warm piece of flesh against his butt cheek.

'Are you ready?' Jessie asked him in a husky voice.

'Y-y-yeah, I think so.' Finn stuttered, more from excitement than cold.

'I'll go easy. In the beginning. You should know that..' Jessie warned

'St. James, can you just shut the fuck up and fuck me already?'

'Okay, okay.'

'Relax. Finn, relax.'

As Finn was listening to the words, Jessie slowly slid in.

The first thrusts were slow and intimate, but as Finn started panting and stroking his own cock, Jessie knew he wanted more.

He started thrusting harder and harder.

Finn started moaning which only made Jessie hornier. 'Oh God. Yes, yes. Oh God, yeah. Harder, yeah. HARDER, COME ON.'

Jessie started pounding into Finn, moaning as well. 'You're tight, you know that? You're incredibly tight.' Finn didn't even hear it anymore, he was so lost in his own pleasure and desire for Jessie's cock.

He reached for Finn's cock and they stroke it together. The only response he got was more moaning and some words like: 'fuck yeah.' Finn started pushing his ass onto Jessie's cock. They kept moving together, moaning, whimpering and saying things like: 'Oh God... Yeah... Harder...'

The stroking became intenser, the thrusts deeper and the moans and whimpers louder. Jessie could feel Finn tighten around him, they were so goddamn close.

'Are you gonna come Hudson?' Jessie asked, words dripping with horniness and desire. The only thing Finn could make right now were sounds. Jessie thrusted one last time and he could hear Finn whimpering and moaning. He, himself bit down Finn's shoulder so not to scream out the waves of his orgasm going through him.

Jessie slid out of him and rested against the wall, pants on his ankles, cock hanging and shirt half-open.

'So, what do you think? Should I come back to Mc. Kinley?' Jessie said.

'Depends. How many bathroomfucks do you want?' Finn said, wiping himself clean.

Jessie cleaned himself up with some tissues and buttoned his pants. He pushed Finn against the wall and kissed him hungrily.

'Depends on how many you want.'


End file.
